


I'll See You In My Dreams (On Hiatus)

by Kirbyfier



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Characters Are in Fandom, Dreams, F/F, so that means µ's is old now, technically canon because this takes place during sunshine, there's a lot of shipping if you squint hard enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-09 19:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10419519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbyfier/pseuds/Kirbyfier
Summary: Honoka and Chika have the same dream; they can communicate with each other in it. When they wake up, Chika tells Aqours that she just met the leader of µ's. They seem incredibly doubtful of her claims. More nights go by as one member of each school idol group meets each other.On hiatus for a little bit until I can finish some of my other works.





	1. First Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honoka wakes in the dream world to see the leader of another school idol group.

The ginger opened her eyes. She was in a black room. It was tiny. It could only fit around four people inside.

_That’s funny, I thought I was sleeping at home…_

Honoka felt around her body. It was still there, but the clothes she wore to bed weren’t on her. Instead, she was wearing this full body jumpsuit. It was white, and there were orange lines running around her body. The lines looked like there was some kind of energy flowing through them.

“Man, this is boring…” the girl grumbled. Honoka wanted to go back to sleep. There was nothing to do in this boring room. Also, it had this strange smell. Ozone, probably. It was a little chilly inside.

The room suddenly started to change. It increased in size and began to change color and shape. Before Honoka knew what was going on, she was on the stage where the School Idol Festival took place. The sky was beautifully clear, just like on that day.

_God, that was years ago… My heart is still beating from all of the adrenaline!_

Nobody was there but herself, and one other girl who was standing in front of the stage.

The girl was also ginger, much like Honoka. But unlike Honoka, she was a little shorter, her eyes were crimson instead of blue, and wore some hairclips. The strand of hair on top of her head bobbed around as the girl tried to see where she was. Oddly enough, she also was wearing a bodysuit with orange stripes on it.

Red eyes met blue ones and the stranger looked stunned.

“If this is a dream I don’t want to wake up,” she said to herself.

Honoka walked towards her and hopped off the stage.

“K-Kousaka Honoka?!”

Honoka was happy. A fan in her dreams. The legacy of µ’s still lived on, even though they disbanded so long ago. Their success was so huge, a great amount of school idol groups became more prominent, which ended up allowing more Love Lives to be held.

Something about this girl was familiar though.

“Hiya!” Honoka greeted.

The stranger blushed furiously.

“It’s so nice to meet you, Kousaka-san!”

The girl bowed.

“Woah, no need for formality. Just call me Honoka!”

“My name is Takami Chika!” the girl said.

Honoka smiled. The both of them walked down the street as casually as possible.

“Hey, Honoka?” Chika asked after strolling for a while.

“Wha?”

“Why are both of us wearing the same outfit?”

The gears in Honoka’s head started to turn.

“Now that you mention it, everything here seems to be a lot like a dream.”

Chika put her finger on her chin.

“I know that I went to sleep tonight,” she stated.

“So did I.”

Chika’s cheeks flushed.

“Wait, so are you saying you’re having the same dream as I am?”

Honoka paused.

_That could be possible. No, wait, what am I thinking?!_

“Okay, before either of us wake up,” Chika rambled. “I need to tell you my cell so that you can contact me later.”

“Are you sure that will work? This is a dream.” Honoka asked with a doubtful expression on her face.

The stripes on their clothing looked like they were dimming.

“Why are our clothing becoming darker?” Chika asked.

“I don’t think that’s good.” Honoka said.

Chika shouted her phone number as fast as possible.

And of course, because of Honoka’s dumb luck, she woke up. Honoka looked around her room. The same room that has housed her as a child. She stayed home to help out at the family bakery after µ’s disbanded. Honoka stared at her phone.

Chika’s number was practically burned into her head for some reason.

_So it was a dream._

She sent a quick text to Chika’s phone number.

 ** _Honoka:_** hello?

 ** _Chika:_** who dis

 ** _Honoka:_** honoka

 ** _Chika:_** oh god it worked

 

* * *

 

 

** µ’s! **

** August 15th, 20XX 8:43 AM **

**HonkHonk:** i just had the weirdest dream

 **Chun:** what happened honoka-chan?

 **HonkHonk:** apparently i met this girl named takami chika

 **HonkHonk:** for some reason it felt like we were both conscious

 **tomato:** What are you saying? I can’t understand a thing you’re saying.

 **WashiWashiSuruYan:** sounds interesting!

 **niconii~:** takami chika? isnt she from that idol group

 **tomato:** Nico, there’s a lot of idol groups.

 **niconii~:** maki shes from aqours

 **HonkHonk:** i was thinkgin about that

 **HonkHonk:** will we meet again or was it a onetime thing?

 

* * *

 

** Aqours Group Chat **

** August 15th, 20XX 9:04 AM **

**Chikan:** guys you’ll never believe this

 **Yousoro7:** what happened?

 **Chikan:** i met kousaka-san in a dream.

 **Kurosawa Dia:** I did too. Your point is?

 **Chikan:** no i mean she was dreaming too

 **Chikan:** we met each other in a dream

 **Ganbaruby!:** I don’t get it…

 **Chikan:** dont worry about it just sleep and hope you dream of µ’s

_Chika has renamed the group chat to OPERATION MEET µ’S IN A DREAM_

**Sakurauchi Riko:** chika this is dumb

 **Chikan:** DONT WORRY ABOUT IT IT WILL WORK IM SURE OF IT


	2. Double Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finishes texting the group and goes to sleep, thoughts drifting around her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiny!
> 
> To clear up any confusion, whenever Mari speaks in italics, she's speaking in English.

** OPERATION MEET µ’S IN A DREAM **

** August 18th, 20XX, 10:52 PM **

**Yousoro7:** so its been three days since chika-chan said she met honoka.

 **Kurosawa Dia:** Kousaka-san*

 **Sakurauchi Riko:** are you sure that this will work, chika-chan?

 **Chikan:** IM SURE IT WILL WORK BELIEVE ME

 **ZuramaruIsAFatty:** I want to see it happen zura

 **ZuramaruIsAFatty:** I might see hoshizorasan

 **Ganbaruby!:** I wanna talk to Hanayo!

 ** _Shiny!:_** _believe, girls!_ dont give up!

 **Yousoro7:** thanks mari-chan

 **Yousoro7:** im gonna bed

* * *

You kept scrolling back to the part of the chat where Chika met Honoka. Chika had become super hyped over the past three days over being able to meet Honoka and actually grab her contact information. As creepy as that sounds. You was never into school idols until Chika proposed to her about becoming one with her.

_It was just me and Chika, and then everyone else… Maybe if I could get her to be alone with me for a while…_

The hell was she thinking?

She heard that all of the members of µ’s were all romantically in love with each other, and the one that was left out dated the leader of some other school idol group.

_I’d better get some sleep before these thoughts start emotionally breaking me._

Falling asleep was one thing, but the thoughts of her and Chika kept floating back into her head, no matter how hard You tried to get them out.

* * *

 

The silver-haired girl woke up on top of a school building. The sky was cloudy and skyscrapers surrounded the school. Sakura trees were blooming in front of the school entrance down below. You looked down at her body to see the bodysuit that Chika described in the group chat after her dream. Except, her outfit didn’t have orange lines, she had blue ones.

The other girl in front of her wore the same outfit, replacing the colored lines with white. Her hair was a darker shade of silver than You’s and it reached down to her waist. At the upper right of her head, a hair loop circled back to her head and created a side-tail.

“Hello?” You said.

The other girl turned around.

“Oh, hi!” she greeted.

You assumed that this girl was another member of µ’s. Chika had geeked out over the past three days about them. Dia and Ruby were fangirling as well, but they were having super in-depth conversations about every girl and speculating who would meet who in case it wasn’t just Chika. You was told that she would meet the member named Kotori.

“Are you… Kotori?” You asked.

“Yeah! You’re a fan of us?”

_Fan? Wait, what?_

“What do you mean by fan?”

“Honoka-chan told us that she met a girl through her dreams, and then we did some research on you guys! You’re You, right?”

You gulped. She didn’t exactly know a lot about µ’s, the only reason why she knew them in the first place was because of the mikan-lover, but You didn’t know how to respond. She never talked to a celebrity in person, and never knew what to say to them and what not to say to them.

“Yeah, I guess. My name is Watanabe You, yousoro! Nice to meetcha!”

Kotori giggled, then looked at the rooftop of the school. She seemed down.

“What’s wrong, Kotori-san?”

Kotori snapped out of her trance, she had been staring at the ground for a while.

“Nothing, it’s just that we used to practice here. This is the rooftop of Otonokizaka. We came here every day after school to prepare for our lives,” she mumbled.

Faint images of nine girls were dancing on the rooftop. You couldn’t believe it. µ’s was on an entirely different level than them. Their dance moves were incredibly smooth, and were so jumpy. She wondered if any of them were dancers in the past.

“µ’s practiced on a rooftop, too?”

“Yeah. Sometimes I wish we could do another live show, just for fun.”

“Wait, what do you mean by another?” You asked.

Kotori let out a long sigh.

“µ’s disbanded four years ago. We had three members from each grade. So, you can probably tell that the third-years needed to graduate,” she said, a sad smile on her face.

You was clearly confused. She was about to say something when she was cut off by the dimming lines on both of their outfits.

“We should probably wrap up. Honoka-chan said that the lines on the suits dim when the dream is about to finish.” Kotori mentioned.

You couldn’t think of anything to say, except…

“You have LINE?”

Kotori nodded.

“My username is Chun!” she said, cheerfully.

“Really? Bird jokes?” You deadpanned.

“Oh please. You should see my Twitter.”

* * *

 

** OPERATION MEET µ’S IN A DREAM **

** August 19th, 20XX, 7:51 AM **

_Kurosawa Dia has renamed the group chat to Aqours Group Chat_

**Kanamom:** thx dia

 **Yousoro7:** i feel a huge fuckin headache rn someone send help

 **Kurosawa Dia:** _Language,_ Watanabe-san.

 **Yousoro7:** too sick/tired to care

 **Yohane:** ill b there in a min

 **Yousoro7:** please stay away from me edgelord

 **Yousoro7:** plus its like 8 in the morning

 **Yohane:** gud point

 **Yousoro7:** chika-chan

 **Chikan:**?

 **Yousoro7:** i met kotori

 **Chikan:** wat

 **Kurosawa Dia:** What.

 **Ganbaruby!:** Unfair!!!

* * *

 

** µ’s! **

** August 19th, 20XX, 10:42 AM **

**tomato:** I’m not saying that you’re going insane, Honoka. I’m saying that this whole dream thing is fake.

 **HonkHonk:** maki hush

 **HonkHonk:** if it was just a dream why would i remember chikas phone number

 **Ayase Eli:** Maki makes a good point Honoka

 **Ayase Eli:** This is a little farfetched

 **HonkHonk:** -_- party poopers

 **Chun:** good morning everybody

 **Chun:** what’s happening

 **niconii~:** scrollup

 **Chun:** oh!

 **Chun:** i just met you watanabe!

 **tomato:** Why does life like to prove me wrong?

 **niconii~:** its bc im here

 **niconii~:** also yousoro


	3. A Legendary Composer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night before the piano competition.

**Aqours Group Chat**

**August 19th, 20XX  8:06 PM**

**Chikan:** rikochan?

**Sakurauchi Riko:** what’s up?

**Chikan:** how’s your tokyo trip

**Sakurauchi Riko:** i was practicing my song until you texted me

**Chikan:** aw crap, sorry! continue continue, i’ll ttyl

**Kurosawa Dia:** _ Language. _

**Chikan:** wth, crap’s not even that bad of a word

**Chikan:** be grateful that im not saying f

**Kurosawa Dia:** I am, but still. Watch those fingers, Chika-san.

**Chikan:** kk

**Sakurauchi Riko:** muting the chat.

-

**August 19th, 20XX 10:32 PM**

**Sakurauchi Riko:** good night everyone! wish me luck

**Ganbaruby!:** Ganbaruby!

**Yousoro7:** silly ruby, ur name already says that

**Ganbaruby!:** :P

**Kurosawa Dia:** Let’s hope your performance goes as smoothly as ours, Riko-san.

**Yohane:** go forth my lily

**Kanamom:** good luck riko!!!

**ZuramaruIsAFatty:** Tell us how it goes zura

**Yousoro7:** good luck

**Shiny!:** i hope u  _ shine _ riko

**Chikan:** riko

**Sakurauchi Riko:** hm?

**Chikan:** dont be afraid to talk to us, ok?

**Chikan:** we’re all friends here. we have your back.

**Sakurauchi Riko:** thanks everyone

**Sakurauchi Riko:** i love you all

-

The piano competition taking place tomorrow was the only thing going through her mind at the moment. Riko screwed up the last time she participated, and the thought of it happening again haunted her.

_ Don’t be afraid to talk to us, okay? We’re all friends here. _

Chika’s text kept coming back to her thoughts. Riko didn’t know what she would tell her friends if another accident happened. The most likely outcome would be that they would still accept her, but Riko would fall into deep depression, and probably lag behind the rest of Aqours and eventually lead them to their downfall.

All Riko needed was someone to talk to.

-

Riko opened her eyes seemingly immediately after she fell asleep. She sat in a small black room.

“So here I am,” she mumbled.

The tiny room expanded into a stage. The stage where Riko was told to play the piano. Instead of sitting on stage, Riko was in the audience. There was a girl sitting at the piano onstage. The spotlights were focused on her, yet nobody was in the audience, or anywhere for that matter. Both girls were wearing the white bodysuit that was described by the girls who had dreamt about each other. Riko’s line color was a soft pink, the other girl scarlet red.

The girl started playing, but Riko didn’t expect her to sing.

“Aishiteru banzai, koko de yokatta,”

The lady sang beautifully, and also played the piano with brilliant skill. Before Riko knew it, the song was over, and the single girl in the audience clapped. The girl onstage flinched.

“Wha-?”

Riko rose from her seat and climbed on to the stage.

“This is a dream, and both of us know it,” she stated. “I guess they weren’t kidding.”

The girl sighed. “Fine. I give up.”

Riko smiled.

“I’m going to take a wild guess and say that you’re Nishikino Maki,” she mused.

Maki glanced to the side. “So I’ll assume that you’re Riko?”

“Good guess. But how did you know?”

The older girl rose from her chair and puffed out her chest.

“You have no idea how many times Nico told me that I would be meeting the composer for Aqours. She kept telling me that you look like the lovechild of us. And now that I’m seeing you in person, that’s incredibly disturbing.”

Riko giggled. She strolled to the edge of the stage and sat there.

“Would you care to join me for a conversation? I have a bit of an issue,” she requested.

Maki followed, hanging her legs over the edge.

“So I have this piano competition coming up tomorrow,” Riko started, but Maki held up her hand.

“Hold on, this is taking place tomorrow, correct?” Maki asked.

The other girl nodded with a confused expression on her face. “Why?”

“I’m actually going there as one of the judges. Apparently  µ’s got popular enough that literally everyone wants us to show up as guests for everything, even though we disbanded so long ago.”

“Is that so? Well, I guess that means I’ll see you tomorrow then. But the real issue is this. I tried performing here last year, but I couldn’t. I sat in front of an entire audience with my hands above the piano. I don’t know what came over me. Something in me told me not to play. Not to impress. Not to show the world my passion. I never found out if the people there were disappointed.”

Riko looked down at the floor. Tears were starting to form in her honey-colored eyes. The thought of failing to play her song again this year kept clouding her mind. The possibility of the rest of Aqours abandoning her suddenly became likely. That was her problem.

Riko knew that she was prone to thoughts that crippled her self-esteem. Her optimism. Even her talent. But that knowledge didn’t stop it from happening. She figured out months after her failure that this was probably what kept her from succeeding in the competition.

A hand was placed on her back. Maki was smiling, almost. Something like a motherly smile.

“Hey. Don’t beat yourself up over it.”

Maki slid off the stage. The lights turned off and it became dark. The only signs of light were the bright shining lines that were on their clothing. Riko could barely make out the shape of Maki. 

“It’s your fate. Your actions will be the thing that will shape your future,” Maki announced, her voice somehow louder.

And darkness fell.

-

Riko woke up, the sun shining in her room. Her mother had taken the liberty to neatly stack the messy pile of yuri manga that Riko bought during that trip to Tokyo.

There was a lot of manga.

Gayness aside, the girl practiced one last time, before dressing up and leaving.

The entire chat was filled with good lucks.

And so was the one for µ's.

-

She marched. Unlike in her dream, Riko saw the crowd clapping for her. She was wearing the wristband she promised Aqours that she would wear. She bowed towards the audience and sat down.

Immediately, her hands hesitated. The song she had practiced for two years left her memory. Riko’s eyes were filled with panic. She felt that her heartbeat could be heard throughout the entire city.

The pianist looked out into the crowd. A pair of amethyst eyes looked back. Maki calmly waved.

_ No, I can’t falter here. _

Riko played her song. She composed it herself.

-

She didn’t expect one of the judges to show up backstage.

“Good playing,” Maki complimented.

She had her cell phone in her hand.

“I have things to do at the moment, so I’ll call you later.”

-

The next morning, Riko received a call from Chika.

“Hey Riko-chan!” Chika shouted over the phone.

“What happened?”

Riko could feel her excitement.

“We passed the preliminaries!”

“That’s wonderful! But, hey, I have to tell you something.”

“What’s that, Riko-chan?”

Riko looked outside her window. “I met Nishikino Maki in my dream.

-

**µ’s!**

**August 21st, 20XX, 9:23 AM**

**tomato:** Progress Report:

**tomato:** She played perfectly fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course the chapter with my favorite tomato would be the longest, what other choice did I have?
> 
> inb4 i make a longer chapter


End file.
